Wouter
Wouter is an RT'er known for being deleted a lot. Some people joke about him, calling him "the rt'er that gets deleted every week". Since he started getting deleted a lot, he has decided to live on alternate accounts, most of which share the same look, which is yellow arms, a light brown torso and dark brown legs with a Canvas Cap and the Silly Fun face. He is known for his post style, he uses grammar but he doesn't capitalize first words in sentences nor does he end his sentences with a dot. He dislikes Carss and Avecy. He does like plums, Apocalypse Rising, CircuitCode/cc0de and most of all, Catkindy. Foruming period 2012-2013 Wouter joined ROBLOX in 2007 on the account wouter123. He had multiple 2007 accounts, including Wouter and wouter400, but he only really used wouter123. That was until the account got hacked by a real life friend of his and he abandoned it. He then created a new account named WouterOwns where he first started foruming on in Off Topic as he didn't realize RT was a random forum too. Later on in 2012, WouterOwns got deleted for starting an anti-brony flamewar. He then quit ROBLOX for a while. Then later in October, he had an idea for a place and created WouterVL. He then got on RT, where he was frowned upon by many users including Gingka2k10, who he regularly hated against because he constantly called him a newbag, even though he was at the time. Wouter also decided to try and troll RT, first by creating an account called CrapItsABlackGuy and spamming RT'ers and forumers with messages relating to black people and their penises, then kickstarting discussion about the trolling by posting topics about it on WouterVL. Eventually the account got deleted and it's name CD'ed. Then, Wouter went on and created some inappropriate places on alts, all being deleted afterwards too. Eventually, WouterVL got poison banned for spamming on alts - there was no ban reason, but this is the most likely reason he got deleted. This poison ban also deleted wouter123 and wouter400, his 2007 accounts. In early 2013, Wouter moved houses and created a new account called aertert, which he started foruming on too. Eventually, he got deleted for trolling on an alt. He also got IP banned. Thankfully he managed to get appealed and his deletion got reverted into a two week ban. Sadly enough, he got deleted again a few weeks later and couldn't appeal. Then, he made two three letter namesnipes, k2u and 34u, and started foruming again on 34u. Eventually 34u got poisonbanned as well. He created another account to forum on, ltsvincewithshamwow, and eventually, it got deleted. Foruming period 2014-2015 After all these account deletions, he started focussing less on creating places and started foruming more. He also found out that he had gotten a game ban, which lasted for about a year, until ending somewhere in late 2014 when he joined an RT party and it miraculously didn't kick him out with an error. In this period he also started using his previously mentioned look. If he'd get deleted all the time, people wouldn't remember him by his username, but he can keep his look on each account, so he decided to use it on each account. Wouter kept foruming despite being deleted all the time. Usually these deletions were for bullshit reasons, like things that normal users would just get a warning for, or they wouldn't have a reason at all. He'd simply get deleted for the sake of keeping him off the site, despite doing nothing wrong, and if he'd do something wrong, he'd do it on an alternate account at most. He has accumulated well over 20k posts on all these accounts, although the exact amount of posts he has is unknown. In early 2015, his bans were starting to get worse and he'd get banned only days after creating an account. Then, all of a sudden, he found out he still owned a 2007 account, the account Wouter. For some reason he had registered it to his moms email address and because he moved houses just before the shitstorm of bans started, the IP address also couldn't be traced to him anymore. The account had been protected from any form of IP or email-related ban like poison bans and such. He couldn't figure out the password anymore so he sent a password reset request, which his mom mailed him over just in time - the same story with the verification email. On Wouter, he started getting a lot more popular, if only because the account was from 2007. He had well over 70 friends, half of which were RT'ers. He decided to start off clean as he didn't want to lose the account, and decided to check all his posts on any inappropriate content before posting them to make sure he was safe. Until one day he inevitably got deleted, for a bullshit reason. It was the day of the Airbus crash in France, and he decided to make a topic about it to alert other RT'ers, the topic itself not containing inappropriate content in any way. The replies on the topic however, did contain inappropriate content. I quote forumer Sammy2828, who by the way has got to be one of the most inappropriate forumers on RT despite still getting away with everything he posts, saying; "Haha, i shot the plane down, but i wanted it to land in Belgium!". Yet Wouter got deleted. These sort of unfair bans happened to him later on as well. Things like posting a Q&A topic and getting deleted for it while another user doing the same exact thing even mentioning that they copied Wouter getting away with it, or reporting a topic and then getting deleted... and THEN getting mass banned for days whenever the mods found out an account belonged to him. He also has teamed up with Ben Simon to provide him content for future ROBLOX Watch episodes. Category:Terminated